WO 01/30601 A1 discloses a fuel tank of that kind, with installed functional components. In the fuel tank disclosed therein for example the compensating container or vessel and all valves for venting of the fuel tank are installed within the fuel tank. Those functional components are arranged stationarily in the fuel tank.